The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in dilating occluded blood vessels. The invention is particularly concerned with such a method and apparatus wherein dilatation is achieved through means of a balloon element which is initially stretched to reduce its cross-section and facilitate its placement within the vessel and, once in place, inflated to compress occlusions within the vessel. The invention is intended for use in treating either arterial or venous occlusions.